percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Wings: Chapter 17
Chapter 17 Theresa "So your turn." Theresa said while crunching the nuts. "Okay then. Name all your fictional crushes." Christopher asked. "Oh god." Theresa complained. "Well, there's Stefan from Vampire Diaries. Castiel from Supernatural. Aqualad from Young Justice-" "Alright that's enough." Christopher threw another nut into his mouth. "Alright my turn. What's the craziest thing you have asked for?" "That's a tough one." Christopher smirked. "Well, once for my birthday, I asked Aaira if I could bathe in mushroom soup." "Are you serious?" Theresa laughed. "Yup." "Did she allow you to?" "Heck no. She knew I would drink that up until I got a stomach-ache." Theresa laughed. "Alright, your turn." "Okay then." Christopher looked into the bag of nuts which was now empty. "Well since we're at the end, we're going to go big." He rubbed his palms together. "What is your biggest and darkness secret?" Theresa jerked up at Christopher's question. "You okay?" Christopher looked at her in concern. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." "No it's fine." Theresa took a deep breath, she trusted him. She guessed it was time. "My biggest secret...I'm afraid of the dark." "Seriously?" "Yeah." Theresa scanned Christopher's face for disgust or any trace of discrimination. He only looked at her in curiousity and concern. "So, you can't stay in darkness? That's why you go to sleep before the night comes?" Theresa nodded. Christopher stared at her for a while, she hugged her chest as if for some resemblance of embarassment. "But it's night now. Why aren't you asleep?" He asked. "Because I like spending time with you. That's enough to make me stop fearing the dark." Theresa said, feeling her cheeks heat up after she said it. Christopher paused for a long while, as if to think. "Come on." Christopher held out his hand. "Where are we going?" Theresa took his hand and he pulled her to the light switch. "Chris, no." She begged. "You're fine. I'm here." Chris promised. Theresa bit her lip, but nodded, urging him to go on. Chris proceeded to turn off the light switch and blanket the room in complete darkness. Theresa yelped immediately. The Darkness. No. It was coming for her, covering her in darkness. It was trapping her, defiling her. No. No. No. "Tess." She felt his breath on her face. "I'm here." Theresa sighed and turned to his voice. She could see the outline of his face, her curves of his face and the feeling of his breath on her face. Somehow...she focused on him and didn't think about the darkness. It was as if the darkness was scared of him. Christopher pulled her to somewhere, she couldn't see much in the darkness. It was a wonder why he could see. "Here." Christopher guided her to her bed, she could feel it with her fingers. "Christopher." Tess wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid down, pulling him down with her on the bed. She heard and felt him suck in a breath. "Tess." She wondered how it would feel to kiss him, to kiss him in the complete darkness. She probably wouldn't be able to find his lips but still... Christopher adjusteed himself so he could lay down beside her. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist. This was a new level of intimacy for them, they had never been so close before. "Christopher?" Theresa spoke. "Yes?" "I think- I think I love you." Theresa admitted. She didn't get an reply though Christopher himself didn't remove himself from his body. "Are you tired?" Christopher asked. "A little bit." "Well, go to sleep. I'll be here for you." Christopher replied. "Okay then." Theresa adjusted so she leaned on his chest. She could hear his fast heartbeat. Was that because of her? Was he nervous about this intimacy? Eventually though Theresa yawned and then finally she slept. ---- Christopher ' Once he heard her breathing go heavy, Christopher carefully untangled himself from her body. ''I think- I think I love you. Okay. He needed a walk or at least some fresh air. He took his jacket with him, mainly for the contents inside it's pockets. He was careful as he walked out of the room, he didn't want to wake her. Partly because she needed her sleep and partly because he couldn't face her right now. Christopher sunk into the chair on the balcony of the big house, sighing. He pulled out the box of cigarettes from his pocket, pulling out one and putting it to his mouth. Christopher was about to light the cigarette when Chiron appeared somewhere behind him. "Smoking is not allowed Christopher." The old centaur warned. He sighed. He put the cigarette back into the box. Chiron held out his hand, Christopher rolled his eyes and handed the teacher the box. "I'm keeping the lighter." Chiron nodded. "What is wrong child?" "Nothing." "We both know that isn't true." Chiron folded his arms, calmly demanding an answer. Christopher sighed. "Life is wrong Chiron. I thought things would be fine if I came here, but my life is more complicated now. I just-" He covered his face with his hand. "I don't know." Chiron wheelchaired closer to him and gave him a pat on the back. "You're a survivor Christopher. I know you can get through this." Christopher looked up at the centaur, those brown eyes kindly eyes look at him. "Thank you Chiron." The Centaur smiled. "Now, no smoking anymore and remember the capture the flag match in two days. You don't have a cabin which means you don't have a team but I'm sure they'll fit you there somewhere." Chiron turned around. "Goodnight Christopher." "Goodnight Chiron." Christopher watched the Centaur enter the big house again, after that he leaned back on the chair. I think- I think I love you. He sighed. The worst thing about that was that he had not said anything. He couldn't, because he would've said something he would have regretted. He was falling for her. There was absolutely no doubt about that but he couldn't fall for her, she didn't even know his real name. It wasn't fair for her. But in the darkness...he could make out her face and her eyes that were staring at him. He could make out her lips, she had licked her lips again and he still didn't know what that meant. He had wanted to kiss her. Oh god, he wanted to kiss her. He didn't want to remove himself from that position, he wanted to hold her and wanted her face to be the first thing he saw when he woke up. Dammit. Why did he have to go ahead and love her? ---- '''Theresa Christopher was sitting up on his bed when she woke up. "Morning." He said without looking up from his book. "Hey." She stretched. She noticed Christopher looking at her as she did so. He turned away when she looked up at him. "So, do you have any plans for today?" Theresa asked him. "Yeah. I'm going to go meet Aaron at the forge later." Christopher looked up. "Are you going to follow me?" "Depends. Do you want me to follow you?" "If you want to." Christopher replied. "It's your choice." Theresa stared at him for a while, mainly because he was staring at her too. "I'll go get get a shower and get changed then." "Sounds good." He nodded. Theresa searched through her closet. She was going to just thank her usually garb of Camp T-shirt and jeans but in a fit of brilliance, or madness, she decided to wear something else today. She quickly washed up and put on the clothes, simply to see Christopher's reaction. Theresa stepped out of the toilet and turned to Christopher, just in time to see his eyes widen in shock. She had taken a pink tank top and jean shorts. Those were clothes picked out by Silena, it was something usually wore but Theresa would never be caught in, because she didn't have Silena's figure. But Christopher...he didn't seem to mind because he was eyeing her up and down, staring at her with wide eyes. "What?" She demanded. "Well, I mean-" He turned away, she could see the blush on his cheeks. "Why, are you wearing that?" "Well, today's kinda hot." "Okay then." Christopher stood up. He had stopped eyeing her and looked into her eyes. She had forgetten his eye colour, a warm brown like coffee. "You think I look hot?" Theresa teased, nudging him lightly. Christopher gave her a hard and serious look. "I think you would look beautiful whatever you wear." Both of them jerked up in suprise at each his words. "We should go. Aaron's probably waiting." Christopher urged. "Yeah." Theresa turned to follow him out the door. Christopher paused for a bit, stopping to reach for her hand. Theresa didn't pull her hand away, instead she held his hand tighter. She wished he'd just rejected her, she could deal with being rejected. This- What was this? He had said nothing when she had said that she loved him and now he was holding her hand. She frowned at him. Why did she have to go and fall in love with an enigma of a boy? Theresa had to admit. She had dreamt about him last night. In her dream, he was fighting that creature again, him with that raven on his shoulder. Did he dream about her? She really wondered. If so, what did he dream about? "We're here." He annouced. Theresa hadn't even noticed that they had reached the forge. "You wanna go inside or wait outside?" He asked her. "I'll follow you." Theresa said. "Okay then." Christopher pulled her into ther forge with him. Ebony Wings Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Ebony Wings: Chapter 18|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 21:28, August 25, 2014 (UTC)